Waterloo vs Crimson Sunset
Background A variety of events led to the escalation of hostilities between the Waterloo and Crimson Sunset powers prior to the start of the war. In the aftermath of Awaken vs Criminal Union war, a defeated Criminal Union was demoralized under the punishment of indeterminate hunted status. This caused Criminal Union to lose access to the main wealth sources, limiting greatly their capability of rebuilding their armed forces. However, at the end of 2009 many hunted groups were allowed to roam freely, roughly speaking the americans, brazilians, canadians and chileans groups. War Breaks Out in Dolera On February 3rd, 2010, Sammy fixie's death marks the beginning of the war followed by the at least ten of his allies, ranging from levels 80 to 167. The first few days were very succesfull due to a rather controversial strategy concerning stacking. More than 50 victims were slaughtered before Crimson Union had a chance to score. Lowix, the famous Nomad slaughterer, surprised his allies running right under the wings of the server ruler Edkeys. Mage Sigi's Intervention In a brave initiative, the renowned strategist Mage Sigi lead the battle against the main weapon of his enemy: the stacking. In just a few days he gathered more signatures than frags for Crimson Sunset. He stood in front of his troops and yelled: "Well im so angry about the no possibly Atacck in the stacks with more than 8 people!" He asked to the Gods for a change in the 2009 Autumn's Patch. Nothing really happened. Frags Killed down or hacked characters weren't counted. Level 45+ to be counted. Level 80+ druid and sorcerer and 130+ knight and paladin to be listed. Waterloo 518 frags *234 MS Batista - 1 death *223 RP Mager of Drakengard - 1 death *217 RP Lowix - 1 death *205 MS Sir Ucker - 3 deaths *194 MS Kravy - 2 deaths *187 MS Edkeys - 1 death *181 MS Eddy Aleanath - 2 deaths *177 ED Strnity - 2 deaths *175 MS Mysteriuz Pandora Knight - 4 deaths *172 EK Kataztros - 1 death *167 MS Houdiny - 5 deaths *165 RP Tunnix - 2 deaths *164 RP Lazelion - 5 deaths *164 MS Flow del Chaos - 1 death *160 ED Lotlamus Gryn - 1 death *156 RP Morokito on Fire - 3 deaths *154 MS Sofistik - 2 deaths *154 MS Luizoner - 2 deaths *153 MS Mangoner - 1 death *152 MS Chino Saints - 1 death *150 MS Mounsieur Lujuria - 2 deaths *147 MS Dik Jonhson - 2 deaths *145 MS Breaker Strike - 1 death *145 EK Daen Archer - 2 deaths *143 EK Zamitosan - 1 death *141 MS Alessandro Makiavelo - 1 death *139 MS Nat Death Blade - 2 deaths *139 MS Aurumde Epsilon - 2 deaths *137 MS Vex Sylar - 6 deaths *135 RP Madam Emita - 3 deaths *133 MS Dalon Aylir - 1 death *132 RP Damitrie - 1 death *132 ED Tako de Perro - 2 deaths *132 ED Shirael Thamber - 1 death *137 ED Makiavelle - 1 death *130 ED Slyg Valentine - 3 deaths *130 EK Numengard - 2 deaths *124 ED Zerskers - 1 death *120 MS Deathz Enforcer - 6 deaths *119 MS Xapahall - 2 deaths *118 MS Ed Hardly - 3 deaths *115 MS Juventud Gerrera - 4 deaths *114 ED Gastelum - 2 deaths *114 MS Balarama Avatara - 1 death *113 MS Federal Wilfim - 3 deaths *112 MS Rohons Rage - 1 death *111 ED Rogamius - 2 deaths *110 MS Daen Mon - 3 deaths *110 ED Heart of Ice - 1 death *109 MS Ark Schumi - 1 death *109 ED Xistan - 2 deaths *108 ED Xenylon - 1 death *107 MS Abraham Rec - 1 death *107 MS Sijaru - 1 death *107 ED Pechy - 2 deaths *105 ED Kaewoo - 2 deaths *103 MS Rarcus Saints - 3 deaths *103 MS Rey Kupa - 1 death *103 MS Rain Mayn - 2 deaths *103 MS Wolf Lothlorien - 2 deaths *102 MS Litor - 1 death *101 ED Darkside Shadow - 2 deaths *101 MS Express Defrost - 1 death *100 MS Joel the Cangri - 3 deaths *99 MS Kingami - 3 deaths *98 MS Gokuneitor - 1 death *96 ED Zeka Grio - 1 death *96 MS Gral Volcamm - 2 deaths *96 MS Calsius - 1 death *95 ED Kane Walker - 1 death *94 MS Master Bom Bombun - 3 deaths *95 MS Derckaen - 1 death *95 ED Andrie - 1 death *91 MS Dan Atrocity - 1 death *91 MS Troxen - 1 death *87 MS Zlayerkz - 1 death *85 ED Galagan de Dolera - 1 death *85 ED Siuzi - 2 deaths *85 MS Dark Strato - 6 deaths *83 MS Miwno Valentine - 5 deaths *83 MS Dizter - 6 deaths *83 ED Eplecutt - 1 death *83 MS Vouldemortt - 1 death *82 MS Spidergod - 1 death *82 ED Masuel the Druida - 3 deaths *80 MS Fermicus - 3 deaths Crimson Sunset 378 frags *183 MS Owun - 4 deaths *167 EK Sir Tafan - 3 deaths *167 EK Estratocaster - 2 deaths *154 ED Xekoroth - 1 death *152 MS Fiark - 2 deaths *148 MS Saint Adrian - 3 deaths *148 MS Master Zaster - 3 deaths *143 MS Shispark - 2 deaths *141 RP Imortal Outlaw - 2 deaths *141 MS Xaneck Destruxion - 5 deaths *135 MS Potworny Destruktor - 1 death *132 MS Nadyloz - 3 deaths *130 MS Flazix - 1 death *130 MS Letal Axel - 1 death *129 MS Refevaxa - 1 death *128 MS Blackened Sky - 1 death *124 MS Pinder Jeet - 5 deaths *119 MS Raszagal - 4 deaths *117 MS Risai - 2 deaths *114 MS Cabezon Dark - 1 death *113 MS Budah Bless - 3 deaths *110 MS Lizzoyd Bro - 3 deaths *110 ED Kirby Deathwind - 2 deaths *109 MS Locky Slow - 5 deaths *108 ED Senior Destruxion - 1 death *104 ED Camronn - 11 deaths *103 MS Litor - 1 death *103 ED Master Onnyx - 1 death *102 ED Sharp Dressed Man - 9 deaths *100 MS Madness Psicopate - 6 deaths *97 MS Sir Nazgal - 4 deaths *97 ED Cebola Elder - 2 deaths *96 MS Bloodshaded - 2 deaths *94 MS Padre Shasa - 1 death *93 ED Deyz - 2 deaths *92 ED Tragiik - 2 deaths *91 ED Miro Devirie - 3 deaths *91 MS Aidenss - 2 deaths *90 MS Falcon Lafine - 1 death *89 ED Outlaw Dre - 3 deaths *88 ED Sorveteiro Balofo - 2 deaths *87 MS Guardakan - 2 deaths *87 MS Genesis Info - 2 deaths *86 MS Nev Vamix - 4 deaths *86 MS Warlord of Dolera - 3 deaths *85 MS Snaeux - 7 deaths *84 MS Baltier - 3 deaths *84 MS Chaox Mage - 6 deaths *83 MS Jelilo - 4 deaths *82 ED Nawher - 6 deaths *82 MS Odin Squire - 3 deaths *82 MS Harry Sonambulo - 2 deaths *80 MS Tiky Oran - 2 deaths *80 MS Ulaath Von Dracula - 3 deaths *80 ED Logicus - 2 deaths *80 MS Pablo Gutierrez Fernandez - 5 deaths More information in the fraglist. Category:Wars